Captain Sue
by oneslip
Summary: After having the perfect night with Reed, Sue finds out that Doom kidnaped her beloved and is in love with him! Now she needs to be the Fantastic Four leader and rescue the love of her life. - ReedSue, fanfic passed in the series FF:WGH, where Reed and Sue aren't dating yet.


_**¹Solipsism is a philosophical conception that was created by Max Stirner, reacting against Hegel's theory. **_

_**²Princess Peach and Mario are characters by Mario Bros, game from Nintendo. Peach's kidnaped a several times and Mario goes to rescue him.**_

It was 8:15 am in the Baxter Building. Last night was crazy for Sue, too crazy to let her sleep. She spent the night listening to romantic songs. Nobody can judge her, principally because Reed and she finally did something.

The man who breath equations and theories asked her out and oh my goodness, it was so much better than she thought it would be. The night ended with a kiss and she still could feel Reed's lips in hers. She laid her fingers to her lips and closed her eyes, while she was changing her clothes.

"Damn" she said, frightened. "I knew I love this guy, but not that much" after saying it quietly, she smiled and decided to make something special to her beloved. Reed was such a lovely man last night, after going for a dinner, they went to a planetarium and finished the night in Central Park. Besides, there was no numbers or scientific things between them. Just two people in love.

Sue went to the kitchen, she placed a slice of pie in a dish and took a glass with orange juice. There was a flower, a rose to be exactly, in her ear. Just to relax, you know. When she arrived at Reed's bedroom, she knocked the door three times. "I'm entering" she said, in a glad mood "if there's something you don't want me to see, hide now" the girl said, laughing.

_Stretch_ wasn't there. She rolled her eyes, knowing he'd be in his lab. Sue went to his lab with the elevator. She closed her eyes, feeling butterflies in the stomach. "Look Reed, about last night…" said, smiling with her eyes still closed. Her face was red like a tomato. "That was the best night of my life. I just… I just love y-" before ending, she opened her eyes. He wasn't there, but Johnny and Ben, yes.

Johnny started laughing at her. "God, I just can't believe I heard you saying this, sis!" he was giggling louder and louder "_Oh Reed, I love you, you're just all I want, last night was so fantastic_" continued, pretending he was Sue.

The blonde girl was so, so ashamed. She turned invisible, trying to hide herself from that whole bullshit. Ben, otherwise, was seriously. "Come on, _Matchstick_. There's no reason to be kidding. First because your sister's in love, second 'cause… Well, you know…"

At the same moment that they started looking to each other, Sue realized something was wrong. Reed wasn't at his bedroom, at her bedroom, at the kitchen or at the lab. "Where the heck is Reed?" she said, sulky.

"Sue, I don't think you really want to know" Johnny said, scared. "Seriously, just go to your bed and sleep for more two or three… days. Then everything will just be fine. Or not."

"Man, you're horrible doing this." The Thing said. "Sue, the truth is that, somehow, Victor accessed our security system, locked it down and took Reed with him a few yours ago. We saw it in the camer-"

"WHAT?" She screamed "So Reed was kidnaped by our enemy number one and you guys are here, is his lab?"

"… Yeah. We just don't know what to do." they said, together.

"What are you both waiting? Let's go!"

**Somewhere in Latveria**

"Come on, Vic. What do you want from me? Just do what you want to do; I'm tired of being here!"

"You can't understand, Richards" he said softly, but with his natural aggressive tone "After last night, I realized something… Something that changed my life."

"What did you realized? That you need to have me as your slave or something like that?"

"No, Richards. Stop saying imbecilities." He pressed a button that electrified Reed's lockup. "I realized that… I love you."

_Stretch_ was in pain, but started laughing. "You can tell me the truth now."

"I'm seriously, Richards. I invaded Baxter Building's cameras and after seeing you and her kissing… I accepted for myself I love you."

"You're nuts. Yesterday you wanted to kill me, now you love me? You're nuts. Besides, as you saw, I love Sue. _She's the solipsism and I'm Max Stirner¹_"

"I suppose, then, _I am Hegel¹_. I knew you weren't going to accept it. I have no choice, Reed. Since you want to be with Sue, I'm going to kill you in front of your friends. Specially her. If I can't be with you, no one else's going to." He giggled "Without Mr. Fantastic, the leader of Fantastic Four, they can't beat me."

**Fantasticar, going to Latveria**

"Man, since we have been here, nobody said anything." Ben said, scared of Susie.

"We do not need to talk, we need to find and rescue Reed."

"So you can say to him how much you love him, sis?" Johnny laughed "_Oh Reed, my dear Reed, I'm entirely yours. Please, do love me!_" he said, pretending he was Sue again.

"I've been practicing a lot of things these weeks, Johnny. Do you want to see how my force field is more strong and painful?"

"No." he said, promising to himself he wasn't going to say nothing more.

"You know Susie, without Reed we need to think in a way to get into Von Doom's. Reed isn't here, so the leader is you. What we're going to do?"

For a minute, Sue was amazed. She never realized how much they respect her. Besides, she recognized herself as the second leader in the team. And why it amazed her? Sue is always strong, applied, focused and a lot of times her actions saved the Fantastic Four. She saw, for the first time in a long while how much important and awesome she is.

Yeah, she's right. In that moment, _Reed was Peach and Sue was Mario²_. She needed to save him, and she was going to.

"Listen, guys. Probably Reed is in Victor's jail. I remember it's in underground. So, when we get closer, I'm going to turn us and the Fantasticar invisible, so his cameras can't detect us. We are going to join his castle by the backdoor. Johnny burn the lock and we all enter being invisible."

"Wow, Sue. That's a plan!" Johnny said "Does Reed's intelligence passed to you when you guys kissed?" he was thoughtful "If it's possible, who's the smartest woman in earth? Think I'm going to a date with her"

"Shut up, _Matchstick_. Proceed, Susie."

"Then you, Ben, is going to take care of Victor. You're the most stronger of us, hit him like you never hit no one else before. Johnny's going to take care of the area, every robot that arrives, you destroy."

"And you, sis? What you're going to do?"

"Surely I'm going to take my man off that damn jail." She smiled, confident.

They were almost in Latveria. It was time to be invisible. Sue was focused, she could feel how much energy she had. Finally, the _Fantastic Three_ came to Victor's HQ. Johnny unlocked the door, Ben destroyed all the rattletrap who was blocking their passage and Sue made the three invisible and hacked the devices there. She never told anyone, but she learned a lot about _"hackering"_ in the last months. Reed gave her some classes, but then she simply was getting better and better and became self-taught.

Johnny found Doom's jail. They started listening what was going on there.

"You underestimate my love for you, Richards. And you're going to pay for that. I know your friends here. My computers caught your Fantasticar with infrared."

"Wait, did you listened to that?" Sue whispered "Victor is in love with my Reed!"

"Man, I always knew." Johnny replied "All that 'I want to kill you' speech… It was obviously."

"Wow, looks like you and Doom are going to fight for Reed's heart, Sue" Ben said, almost laughing.

"It's not talking time, guys. Let's finish this."

"Yeah, you're right, Susie. It's clobbering time!" The Thing said, while Johnny opened the door and they entered.

Ben punched Doom's face, he flew and stopped in a wall. Johnny and Ben were visible again, while the invisible Susan tried to save Reed, stuck in that jail. He was with a collar in his neck that neutralizes his powers, but Sue doesn't had one of it.

She opened the grids with her powers and entered. Destroying the collar was much harder, by Doom made it with by diamond, the most resistant material he could use. It was hard for her, but her feelings were mixed; she was feeling anger, pride, love, sadness, fear and it increased her powers in a way it'll never happen again. The collar fell into pieces. She was finally visible, while Reed was tired and sore.

"Hey" she touched her face "I'm here now, don't worry about anything. I'm going to take you home."

"Sue…" he whispered "Did I ever told you're amazing?"

"No. But you can start to say it now." she laugh, carrying him. "Can you lift?"

"Yes, I can"

They spent some seconds looking and smiling at each other and didn't realized that Doom defeated Ben and Johnny. He and his robots were pointing at Reed.

"Sorry sis" Johnny said, in the floor "You were amazing, but we couldn't with him"

"He's right, Susan. I defeated them and now I'm going to hit Reed hard" he said, opening his hand and targeting the scientist. "If he won't be mine, he won't be yours."

"No, you're not!" Sue screamed, coming in front of him. Doom shot, but her force field saved both of them. She was hugged with Reed.

"Doom, stop it!" he said loudly "It's okay you love me, sometimes we show it by the weirdest way, but you can't have me and I'm not going to die. Not until I marry with Sue, not until I live all I should've lived with her."

"Reed" Sue looked at him, her eyes were shining. "That's so sweet"

Doom didn't saw the Thing coming, behind him. He was so distracted and obsessed with that scene that he paid no attention at Johnny burning his robots and Ben getting up. In the end, it all was only a distraction. Another punch by Ben was enough to defeat him, which was with his heart in pieces.

They couldn't kill Victor, it's not the principles of the Fantastic Four, and arrest him is just an idiot idea, he's Doom. Besides, he was unconscious. They could do nothing but leave him here, with his broken heart.

"Weirdest day of my life." Reed laughed, looking at Sue. There was blood in his uniform and he didn't know how he was walking, but he was just happy.

"Yeah" she laughed back "You know, I never thought I could react this way."

"What do you mean?"

"When Ben and Johnny told me… I didn't sit down and cried, I knew you needed my help and I… I act just like you. I was the leader, I were strong."

"You're strong."

"Yeah, I must agree I am, and I'm sorry if it sounded arrogant, but today I were as smart as you, as decided and focused as never and as strong as Ben and Johnny" they finally left Doom's castle. "Now I know what I feel for you. And it's too strong. No one could stop it. No one." a tear streamed and Johnny felt like he was going to vomit with that stupid romance.

"Now you know what it feels" he smiled

"What?"

"Every time I fight, it's for you. It's for having one more day with you. You're the reason why I'm so intelligent and so applied."

**At Baxter Building**

"You know guys," Johnny said "this day was crazy. I'm tired, I'm going to sleep."

"No parties tonight, _Matchstick_?"

"Nah, _rock brain_. Saving Reed and being with the passionate Sue was too much for me."

"Yeah, I'm retiring too, _Matchstick_. Have a good night, couple."

Sue and Reed just laugh on it.

"We have a lot of things to talk, I think"

"Yeah, Reed. We do. But not now, you're just tired and me too."

"Sue, before I going, I need to ask you something."

"Going where?"

"To my bedroom, I think"

"You're sleeping in mine tonight. So any crazy guy can kidnap you."

He giggled. "Okay, but… I need to ask this. You know, me and you, what are we-?"

Sue interrupted he. "Shhh, it's obviously, Mr. Fantastic. You're too much smart to ask me this. Think about what I did today and you'll have your answer."

"Love you, my heroine" he said, with his hands in her waist.

"You're welcome, my helpless princess" she laughed.

All Johnny and Ben, who were spying both of them, heard before this was a door closing, some kisses noise and some hours late, moans and a bed shaking.

Well, they wasn't too tired at all.


End file.
